Clyne Faction: Golden
by ClyneFactionLK
Summary: By now everyone knows about the Clyne Faction and the heroic deeds they have done for the world and PLANT's. They fought for peace and now fight to keep it, but for how long can the small group of people hold it all together for? Post Seed, Pre Destiny.
1. Golden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny in any way, shape or form.

**AN:** This is an ungoing new story that i will hopefully add a new chapter once every few days. Keep looking in for updates. Please read and respond! It goes a long ways if you want the story to continue. If you have any idea's feel free to send them to me and they might just be put in the next chapter.

**Clyne Faction: Golden**

_Golden._ That was the word they used to describe how they felt whenever they touched. No one else was able to invoke this unbelievable feeling in each other. It was a combination of warmth, peace, longing and most of all, _love_. The feeling a pink princess and a lavender eyed war hero were inflicting on each other relentlessly and they touched and loved every second of it.

By now everyone knew of the heroic deeds and selfless acts the Clyne Faction put forth in order to bring about peace during the second bloody valentine war. The Archangel, Eternal and even Orb's Kusanagi were recognized as a Clyne Faction vessel and people were more open to the peace talks from Orb. This may have been from people finally wanting peace or the fact that Orb was 'in with' the Clyne Faction and had the most powerful allies.

Most off all, people knew most of the members of the Clyne Faction. Lacus Clyne, the leader figure and spokesperson was all ready famous, by now it was safe to say every single person in the world knew her name and the deeds she's done. She and Kira currently live in Orb in the orphanage with Reverend Malchio and help take care of the kids that lost their parents in the war.

Kira Yamato on the hand was content to remain in the dark about him being the Freedom pilot, yet his skills were still highly regarded. In fact, most believe he IS the strongest mobile suit pilot alive. The other few think Athrun is currently the best since he isn't so concerned with saving lives. The Freedom's daring, brave and unique fighting style has become the stuff of legends. Though known to not kill, whenever the Freedom is seen on the battlefield, he invokes such fear in the hearts of his opponents while still radiating that respected and honourable aura.

Athrun Zala wasn't seen as the tyrant's son, as few before thought he might want to carry on his father's plans of complete natural genocide. Now he's the renowned peace worker for Orb. Even though he's an Orb citizen, his words still lay heavy on the PLANTS, which lead to a stronger connection between the 2 nations.

Cagalli Yula Athha retained her position as Chief Representative of Orb and works closely with Athrun. The two have done astounding work in the name of peace after the second bloody valentine war. They even managed to make the headlines around the world and the PLANTS as they were often caught in intimate embraces and lip-locks but nothing more. They never let it bother them too much since it was inevitable that people would start picking it up and since the media did for once, respect their privacy most of the time. The world was actually happy about the couple since the progress they made as a team.

Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman returned to ZAFT and got promoted. They are both still recognized as Clyne supporters and some people think this was the reason they ascended in rank so rapidly.

Mu La Flaga was recovered drifting in space after his heroic move to throw the strike in the way of the charged particle beam to protect Murrue. He was in rough condition but with Murrue and Andrew helping him, he regained his health quite rapidly to the surprise of the doctors.

Most of the Archangel crew returned and became Orb citizens. Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga and Andrew Waltfeld care for the Archangel in the secret under water hanger in Orb. They also live in the mansion styled orphanage with Reverend Malchio, though they are employed by the Orb military and Morgenrote and test the latest generation weaponry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sounds of giggling kids filled the halls of the orphanage, making it almost impossible for a certain pink princess to concentrate on her work. Lacus was swarmed all day with online video conferences between various nations and the PLANTs.

All of a sudden the door burst open and in ran the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He had bright lavender eyes and attractive brown hair that seemed to compliment his eyes and his face. She was pleasantly surprised with the look on his face that no matter what would always be attractive.

"Lacus quick, hide me!" Kira replied a little wide eyed and panting. Giving her a little smile she truly loved so much, he ran behind her desk that was located in the middle of her office room they were currently in, and dropped down behind it.

She was about to question him when a wave of kids ran into the room. Spotting Lacus, the lead kids stopped.

"Where sorry Aunt Lacus, we didn't knock. We were just wondering if you seen Uncle Kira anywhere?" the oldest kid replied with a mischievous look in his eye while gazing around the room seeing if Kira was hiding anywhere.

The Room was mostly plain and unfilled. The walls were a dark tan-cream colored and dark blue, ebony stained wood along the bottom of the walls about a half a foot in length. More ebony wood was used as flooring and boarding around the 2 windows and door frame that the kids just emerged from. Her office was rather bare with a little carpet under her desk in the middle of the room, a small table in the far corner of the room with a vase of flowers Kira had bought her. There was a chair and a small love couch against the wall opposite to the door.

Looking down at Kira beside her carefully not to give it away to the kids just yet, noticing he was looking at the wall and couch area behind her and not at her, she decided to have a little fun and take a break from her work.

"Hmm... I don't think I've seen him anywhere..." she replied while winking at the kids and pointing under to the floor behind her desk. The kids instantly picked up the idea and made sad noises.

"Bummer, we thought he ran in this room. Let's go look for him in another room guys!" one mid-aged kid said as the mob of kids crept closer to her desk.

Unfortunately for her well laided plans, Kira just happened to look up at the same time she was pointing down at him. With a gasp he jumped up into view of the children.

"Traitor!" Kira shouted playfully while scanning the room for an exit.

The kids couldn't help but laugh and giggle as half of them went on one side of Lacus' desk and the other on the other half to prevent him from escaping.

Lacus couldn't help but let out a little laugh and she seen the plan the kids came up with and Kira had no hope of escaping.

"I think your caught, honey!" She stood up and turned to face Kira with a giant smile on her face, she enjoyed seeing him care for the children and had no doubt that he would be a great father. She wondered was there kids would look like until it finally hit her. _There kids?_ Did that really just come from her? She knew she cared deeply for him and always wanted to be with him but they weren't even married. They haven't even kissed yet! Kira always made her feel confortable and was probably too gentlemanly to try to kiss her, making her start it. Damn him for being so caring! Once again her thoughts shocked her. Did she want to kiss him that badly?

Meanwhile Kira looked at the two groups of kids coming at him and grinned. He had to give them credit for cutting him off, he could easily jump over Lacus' desk but since Lacus stood up and now blocked that way, there was no where left for him to go. He looked up at Lacus to see her deep in thought. She looked so beautiful, undoubtably more gorgeous then any angel possible could be. Her long pink hair and her slender curves of her body.... how was he able to keep his hormones under control?

"Well if I'm going down, your coming with me!" Kira joked as he quickly moved towards Lacus, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back with him as the kids closed in on them, bursting out in laughter as the tables had turned on Lacus.

Lacus squealed as she left Kira picked her up. "Hey, you can't... use me as... a hostage!" Lacus managed to giggle out and she kept squirming trying slip out of her man's grasp but to no anvil.

"I think you dug your own grave Aunt Lacus!" stated one of the kids in the pack and was moving in on them from the left side.

Kira kept backing up until his legs hit the couch that was against the back wall and making him fall backwards onto it since he wasn't paying attention and was mesmerized by the beauty in his arms. He fell on the couch and Lacus in his grasp, came down on top of him but managed to spin around so she was facing him.

"Well, this isn't so bad" he whispered to the angel in his arms.

Laying on him feeling his heart beat; she melted in his arms and knew she was beat so she did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his well built chest, taking in the scent she loved and the feel of his well-built body.

"Don't think that mushy stuff is going to stop us! Get them!" one child screamed while charging the couple on the couch.

Kira look up to see the wave of kids running at them and with using his strength to twist his body around and Lacus' who was still attached to him. Holding himself a few centimetres above Lacus' body as she was now laying on the couch on her back thanks to him, he slid his arms around her head to protect her as the kids jumped on them, laughing and giggling.

Lacus looked up to see Kira staring at her with his lavender eyes on a few centimetres above her face. Looking up at the man she cared for so much protecting her once again, she couldn't help herself as she moved her head upwards until their lips met in a small but still extremely passionate kiss.

"No, this isn't so bad at all" she whispered up at him after breaking the powerful kiss. She finally kissed him and it was better then she even dreampt of. Everything just seemed to freeze and feel so right when their lips met.

This time it was Kira who started it. He lowered his head until their lips met once again this time with much more passion. As they kissed as their tongues duelled for supremacy over the other. They both knew this wasn't something the kids should be particularly observing but both were sure the kids were having too much bun bouncing around on the couch and on Kira's back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think Lacus is in her office working, and Kira is running around with the kids somewhere." Reverend Malchio answered and three adults as he was in the dining room sipping his tea.

"Thanks reverend. That should save us a bit of search time." Mu thanked the man as the three walked away down the hall heading for Lacus' office.

"Shouldn't we go find Kira first?" Murrue asked the other two as they were walking down the halls of the building, still on the path towards the office.

"We'll run into him on the way to Lacus' office, I'm sure of it." Andrew replied looking at the female captain beside him with completely certainty in his eyes.

"Are you a psychic or something? How can you be so sure?" Mu was once again curious at how his friend was able to predict things with extreme accuracy. It was boarder lining creepy and he wondered if he hooked up camera's around the house or something along those lines.

The three turned down the hall in which Lacus' office was located at. As they neared they heard laughs and giggles from kids but they never heard anything from the two they sought. The group walked up to the door and peaked inside to see what looked like two people trapped under a bunch of kids. Under closer inspection the three noticed the two were in their own little world again, not even noticing the kids bouncing all around, and on them.

"Well, they are exactly like I thought they would be." Andrew chuckled with a big grin on his face. "What did you expect from teenagers?"

The three watched as the 2 love birds pulled their mouths a centimeter apart likely to get a bit of air. Their tounges still wrapping around each others as their mouths connected once again. Both of couples eyes stayed close the whole time which made it seem like they knew exactly what was going to happen. The three never seen them kiss before but they knew how close the two were so figured it was normal.

"Mu, how come you can't be romantic like that? Be the knight in shining armor, saving the damsel in distress?" Murrue asked while turning to face Mu with wide eyes, trying to disregard the passionate kiss.

"Aww... I'm getting shown up by the kid, and this time by a bunch of runts bouncing on him?" Mu stated sadly yet with humor in his voice as he swiftly spun on his heels and walked into the office while the other 2 remained in the doorway wanting to give the couple privacy.

"Hey Kira you mind not making me look so bad in front of Murrue? With all the making out you kids are doing, your making me look like the old guy!" Mu said to the pile of bodies on the couch.

The couple broke the hot and heavy kiss they were currently indulging on and looked up to see their three friends looking at them. They couldn't help but blush a little bit at the fact they had no idea they were even being watched.

"How long have you guys been standing there for?" Kira asked shyly and he attempted to rise up but couldn't without the risk of hurting a child from tumbling off of him.

"Long enough to tell you that kissing is contagious." Mu looked back and winked at Murrue who just sighed and shook her head but not removing the smile on her face.

"It looks like you youngsters could use a bit of help?" Andrew offered but caught the look Lacus gave Kira and took a step back in the hallway and pulled Murrue back out of the way of the door as a precaution. He seen this look before when someone was going to get the short end of the stick, so to say.

Seeing the reaction of Andrew, Kira couldn't help but laugh. "Well since he's suspicious..." Kira trailed off without finishing his sentence.

Lacus nodded and looked up at Mu who had his back towards them, looking at Murrue and Andrew and they retreated. "So who's hungry?" Lacus asked in a light voice. The kids instantly focused on her and yelling some sort of response to the question. "Ok, but first you have to catch uncle Mu!" Lacus yelled gleefully as she smiled at Mu.

"Hey wait?! What!" Mu heard the pink princess's comment and quickly turned around wide eyed, to see the kids charging at him and the two in the back laughing. Spinning around again to face the door, Mu bolted out and sprinted down the hall with a pack of kids close on his tail.

Kira stood up and gave his hand to Lacus who helped her up and replied with a smile and a thank you. Both straightened out their clothes and hair a little bit. Murrue let out a small chuckle as she looked down the hallway at Mu until he disappeared into another hallway with a mob of kids at his tail.

Kira looked at Murrue and then to Andrew who has a grin on his face but it looked like his thoughts were elsewhere.

"So I'm guessing you guys came here to tell us something and not to just free us?" Kira said trying to start up a conversation, still feeling a bit guilty of being caught making out in front of the children. He moved behind Lacus and put his arms around her waist and looked at Andrew over her shoulder until he felt Lacus' back press up against his front. He glanced down and gave her a smile and a quick kiss on the neck.

"Yea there is something." Andrew responded breaking from his deep thoughts. "We just heard from Athrun and Cagalli that there is going to be a peace conference soon."

Lacus opened her eyes and looked at Andrew; she closed them to focus on Kira's lips on her neck, not wanting her friends to see her burning desire and weakness until she was able to control it at a more reasonable level. Though after what they just seen her and Kira did she was sure they would understand.

"So, I'm guessing they want the Clyne Faction in attendance?" Lacus spoke up in a weak voice.

"Yes. But you see this isn't a regular peace conference, this is THE peace conference. All the nations and PLANTs will be coming." Murrue stated as she emphasized.

Lacus let out a hmm sound as she too retreated to her thoughts. There was a huge possibility of really making some headway for a strong peace connections between, well, everyone.

"Well the Clyne Faction can't say no to this. There is just too much to gain from this to pass up." Kira said while looking at the angel in his arms for confirmation. He has a huge sway in the Clyne Faction's plans but Lacus was still the leader figure.

Lacus tilted her head up and with a nod she placed a hand on his cheer and kissed him once again. He had no problem kissing her back even in front of their friends. Both could get use to this.

Murrue watched the scene unfold in front of her and decided it was time to give the young couple some privacy. "Come on Andrew, let's go see if Mu is still alive!" she said while giving him a little push out the door, pausing only for a second to turn around to close the door and caught a glimpse of Kira and Lacus falling on the couch while in a very heated embrace.

"They're really growing up..." Murrue said lightly and she remembered way back when Lacus and Kira first met on the Archangel. "They grow up so quickly don't you think?" she turned to face Andrew.

"Let's just hope they are grown up enough to take what is up ahead on and still be going strong after..." Andrew said and they continued down the hall, deep in his thoughts once more.


	2. Sparks and Fire

**Clyne Faction: Sparks and Flames**

For having their first kiss only minutes before, the couple finally had an outlet for the caged passion they both had pent up in each other since they first seen each other on the Archangel. They wouldn't say it was love at first sight but they felt something, and both were attracted to the other.

Kira was so kind to her when everyone else wanted to keep their distance from the 'evil coordinator'. Kira was tough but he wasn't a mindless killing machine like the other pilots she met, who bragged about the lives they ended and the families they ruined. He felt the pain of every person he killed to keep his friends safe but it all added up and Lacus was happy to be there to help him when he needed it. So they silently each took it upon each other to protect the other.

Now the friendship they first had was gone, replaced by something of much more valuable. They never officially said they were together, they both knew they couldn't survive without the other. The couple never _wanted_ to survive without the other. How far would their relationship go? Would she say yes if he asked the all important question?

Fortunately for the young couple, the three intruders left and even closed the door. They were lucky to have such understanding friends. The world and PLANT's needed the Clyne Faction to be resolute and strong when no one else could be, no one knew what everybody would think if they found out most of the Clyne Faction were coupled. Lacus and Kira, Athrun and Cagalli and Murrue and Mu, top notch pilots and Captains, though Cagalli wasn't an ace pilot she could hold her own and still handle Orb.

The couch the two were on wasn't all too comfortable but they didn't mind. Well Kira didn't mind, Lacus was more so on Kira then on the couch which gave him more than enough comfort.

"Kira..." Lacus couldn't help but moan out in between their kiss. Their eyes still shut.

His hand was roaming her thigh which was getting her a little too excited. His touch sent sparks through her leg and up her spine. She wondered what it would feel like if they didn't have any clothing on. She gasped as his hand slid further up her leg, just barely under her butt cheek. She was raised to be proper and respectful but at this moment, she was thankful she wore dresses to allow the skin to skin contact. She was at the mercy of his enthralling touch.

Kira wasn't fairing much better. If the kiss wasn't intense enough, Lacus had hands of her own. They somehow managed to get under his shirt and left a firey trail as they went. He loved the feeling and despite his best attempts at self control, he wanted her to touch even more.

She was straddling him at the waist and was pretty much lying on his chest as their tongues duelled once again, never breaking contact. If they needed to breathe they just separated their mouths by a centimetre and let their tongues continue till the distance was closed once again.

Kira craved her touch. He stood up slowly while breaking the kiss, staring into her deep cerulean eyes. She looked right back at him giving him a quick smile. She didn't want to give this up so soon so she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her into the air. He turned and set her down back first on the couch. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him and he just hovered over her. They were both flushed and slightly red from the scene that just unfolded. Kira arched his back up more and quickly removed his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the ground of her office.

Lacus grinned as she looked up at his now exposed chest. He was well muscled and there was a glint of light on his body most likely from the reflection from sweat. As he lowered himself back down close to her, she instantly moved her hands to caress his bare chest causing him to grunt slightly in pleasure. Hearing that noise of acceptance, she proceeded lift her head to lick his lower chest.

"Lacus...oh my god...Lacus" was all Kira was about to say before she slowly moved her tongue up his chest.

Unfortunately neither was aware of the screen of Lacus' computer. She forgot to power it down since she was too busy enjoying the moment with Kira and the kids. On the screen a window popped up reading 'Video Conference Requested: Will automatically accept in 20 seconds'.

The couple did hear on the other hand, the beep noise that sounds when a conference starts. Both froze completely still, even Lacus was frozen wide eyed with her tongue stuck to Kira's chest as if it was glued. So many possibilities raced through their heads. What if it was a reporter or news crew or some high ranking official in ZAFT or the Earth Alliance?

After a few seconds, they both slowly turned towards the computer as Lacus retracted her tongue but never released her grip on Kira. As the computer screen came into view the couple relaxed slightly. They were still concerned but not nearly as much as before.

On the screen there were two people. Dumbfounded Yzak with a shocked look on his face and eyes that certainly couldn't get any bigger if he tried and the second was Dearka was a smirk on his face, no doubt his smile couldn't get any bigger either.

Both parties silently stared at each other, Kira still without a shirt on managed to break the silence.

"You have got to be kidding me... if Athrun and Cagalli walk in I'm going to kill them!" Kira glared at the screen, daring either one to say something stupid.

Yzak was still frozen in place and his eyes are still as big as ever. Dearka on the other hand got a little brave.

"So Lacus, how does Kira taste? Dearka joked. He couldn't help himself as he broke out in laughter and even managing to fall out of his seat holding his sides.

Yzak finally managed to break out of his stupor and looked down at Dearka, who looked to be slightly in pain from being unable to breathe from laughter. He too cracked a smile remembering that comment he made but the smile disappeared as he looked back up at his computer to see Lacus sitting on Kira's lap with her arms crossed.

Kira on the other hand lost his serious look and despite his attempts to look serious, he also smiled. It was a funny statement and as long as Lacus didn't see him smile, he was in the clear. Dearka regained his composure after a minute and sat back down. Looking back towards the screen his eyes drifted away from the couples. Kira glanced down to see what he was looking at and quickly moved Lacus' dress back to its original intended location. It managed to slide up her thigh for some unknown reason, defiantly not with the help some someone's wandering hands.

A slight blush painted Lacus' cheeks as she thanked Kira for helping her. The proper side of her that she was taught as she grown up defiantly disappeared for the short time she and Kira were alone but now it came back in full force.

Though she was glad Kira helped her with her attire, he was still shirtless.

"Kira, maybe you should put her shirt back on" Lacus said quietly. It's not that she didn't want him without a shirt, it was just courteous.

"I guess I don't taste that good" Kira teased her, sticking out his tongue playfully and he walked over to his shirt.

Dearka burst out in laughter once again at Kira's comment.

"Kira I... think you're... getting too... brave!" he managed to sputter out between breaths, once again clutching his sides in pain.

Yzak laughed a bit at Kira's remark though not nearly as much as Dearka but what he said was truthful. How was she going to react to that and how was he going to get out of trouble?

Lacus wasn't sure what do say to that last comment. She would have liked to say he was the best thing she ever tasted which would have been the truth but she wasn't about to with Yzak and Dearka watching. She was the unfaltering one, the dominating one so to speak. So she came up with an idea that she was sure to make Kira happy and still be in control.

"Actually, you tasted sooooo good! I might just want more than a lick, how about a bite!" she grinned at him while creeping over to him.

"Oh this might get a little dangerous..." Kira responded as he took a step back from Lacus.

Lacus leapt at him but he seen it coming. He took off running towards the door. A part of him wanted to see what it would be like if she bit him and just let her but another part said to make it fun and challenge her.

Dearka and Yzak couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of them. It was funny to see the ultimate gundam fighter running away from a girl, though a very, very powerful girl.

"Run Kira, run!" Dearka chanted as he seen Kira bolt towards the door. Kira left the vision of the camera but they both been to the orphanage before and knew where he was heading. Yzak just let out a chuckle.

Lacus had a plan. She jumped to her desk and reached under pushing a button. Two giant slabs of metal slid together and locked in place in the doorway. Kira who was already going full tilt, managed to stop himself before crashing into the door.

Lacus had a sinister smile on her and she grabbed the mouse to the computer.

"Sorry guy's, we'll call you back shortly. I have something I need to deal with first." She closed the video conference without waiting for a reply though she heard Dearka's protests to let him listen.

After she closed the program she powered down the computer.

"No more interruptions." She grinned looking up to Kira who was still standing near the door.

Though it wasn't what she expected. Kira was grinning back at her, with his shirt off for the second time.

"So you want to bite? Two can play at that game!" Kira whispered loud enough for her to hear and they both started walking closer to each other.


	3. Peace Conference

**AN:** For those who asked for a little bit of lemon before the adventure begins (there will still be some but not much at the start, please remember this is rated M and I will be much more descriptive in the next intimate scene).

A huge thanks to Dragoon-zerox for all his support and idea's.

**Clyne Faction: Peace Conference**

Athrun and Cagalli were in Cagalli's office in Orb. Athrun was standing near a window peering out to see the beautiful sunny day. Cagalli was busy typing on her computer at her desk. She glanced at Athrun and gave him a smile before returning to her work.

Athrun moved behind Cagalli's chair and put his hand on her shoulder. She worked hard lately and deserved a break as much as he knew she was reluctant to admit.

"Hey Cagalli, let's call Kira and Lacus and let them know about the conference coming up. I'm sure they would like to hear more of the details we picked up." He managed to get her attention and she looked up at him. It wasn't a real break but it was all he could hope to get out of her.

"Yea, we'll call them but first let me finish up this report. The PLANT's and Orb are really close to start sharing technology and this being completed will help..." Cagalli ranted on. She knew Athrun would try to object and try to get her to have a break. She even knew she worked extremely hard lately and a break would be welcomed with open arms, but she will keep refusing him until the report was done. She wouldn't see Orb burn again. Stretching her arms she continued. "I do want to talk to my best friend and my LITTLE brother but this report comes first."

"You know the peace between the PLANT's and Orb won't deteriorate that rapidly." Athrun replied in his usual calm voice. He knew that the statement wouldn't help any but he still had to try. She was the love of his life.

"I know, it's just that I feel responsible for Orb as Chief Representative... besides you worked just as hard for this as I have!" She countered.

"Yes, that's exactly why you should listen to me..." He was about to continue when Cagalli's computer flashed as a window popped up. A video Conference request from Yzak and Dearka. "I wonder what they want..." Athrun pondered as Cagalli accepted the request.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dearka chirped up as soon as the video came on, revealing the two familiar faces.

Cagalli grumbled as a response. He couldn't quite make out what she said but he thought it was something along the lines of not a guy. He smiled as he looked down at her. She had such a firey nature, maybe which was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her.

"And girls." Athrun included to appease his goddess. Though and brownie points he might have gotten from the comment were lost when he added; "I can vouch for her being ALL female!" He grinned as his old comrades.

Dearka chuckled a bit as Cagalli turned a deep shade of red. Yzak on the other hand just fidgeted and seemed generally uncomfortable and remained a little red himself. 'Wait a minute! Yzak was a little red when he started the conference....' Athrun thought to himself. He decided to ask him about it and hope it wouldn't be about his love life, though not being rude, he doubted the hardcore military Yzak would have much of one.

"Yzak... why were you a little red when you started the conference?" he questioned his friend.

Cagalli instantly took notice and seen his blush darken more after Athrun's question. Dearka started laughing and Yzak tried to come up with some kind of dignified response.

"Umm... I uhh... well you see..." was all he was able to fumble out of his mouth. There was no easy way of explaining what they saw. Fortunately Dearka had an easier time expressing it.

"We just got off the phone with Kira and Lacus and her normally knee-length dress turned into a mini-mini skirt thanks to someone's roaming hands!" he laughed once again at Yzak's frowning face.

Cagalli and Athrun both rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe those two would do something like that out in the open, but by the color of Yzak's face, I don't doubt it happened." Cagalli spoke in a low voice, trying hard not to picture the scene with her brother.

"Well there was a 20 second delay since we sent the invitation... so if they never took off the auto accept option..." Yzak mumbled in logical defence.

"Oh so you were peeping on them!" She couldn't resist but taunt and tease the two ZAFT men.

"Hey it was a free show! Oh and by the way, never sit on that couch behind Lacus' desk." Dearka defended himself. It wasn't like he meant to see it, but he had a nice laugh from it.

"Do I even want to know?" Athrun asked as he tilted his head and looked at Cagalli's horrified face.

"Well if you did you could just Video request Lacus' office and see it." Dearka stated as a hilarious idea just hit him. "Who wants to have some fun?" He grinned and invited Lacus to the conference.

Cagalli was the quickest one of the group to reply. "Don't even think about it! That would be disgusting, he's my brother!"

Yzak and Athrun were the same. Neither wanted to see their friends in that kind of position.

Dearka dropped his grin. "Oh yea, I keep forgetting your related!" But before he had a chance to cancel the invite, 20 seconds must have passed and a second window popped up.

Kira and Lacus made it back to the couch by this time and unfortunately for them, it was in the sight of the computers camera. The four frozen in shock and horror at what they seen and heard, all of their eyes widened and each gasped. Kira was sitting on the couch and Lacus was sitting on his lap facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Lacus was only in her pink laced bra and panties, her dress was at the ground in front of the couch and Kira only have pants on that Lacus was currently unbuckling to remove them. Kira wasn't too visible since Lacus' back was blocking half of him but from the angle of his arm, they group was sure that his hand was on her breast and his face was close to them as well.

Lacus moaned out loudly. "God Kira! That feels so good!" She withered in pleasure, her nails digging into his back leaving crimson welts. Breaking the kiss she moved her head to his neck and began nibbling and biting it. If his eyes were open the four would have been caught that second which would have been for the best, but he just tilted his head back moaned in a low voice in her ear.

Dearka regained his composure and moved to kick Lacus' computer out of the video conference but Cagalli had to open her big mouth.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT! MY EYE AND EARS!" Cagalli shouted at her computer. She was horrified at what she just witnessed.

The other three gasped again as they seen Lacus and Kira freeze in place. They both heard her voice and knew exactly who it was, and there was three others gasping. A second later Kira leaned to the side a little bit to get a view of the computer screen and seen who it was. He was more than a little pissed off.

"A second time you had to interrupt us?!?!" Kira yelled at the computer as he leaned back against the couch. If his look wasn't enough, his tone surely let them know he was angry. "I thought you powered it down?" He asked quietly.

Lacus thought she did as well but apparently she didn't. After hearing Cagalli and guessed one of the gaspers was Athrun, hearing Kira's words she guessed the other 2 were Yzak and Dearka she relaxed slightly. She moved close to Kira still with her legs around him, she snuggled into his chest and hugged him.

Kira put one arm around her and the other grabbed a blanket that was folded on the arm of the couch. He covered their half naked bodies and they snuggled together. Both weren't in any condition to stand due to the excitement they had. He was still hard and she was still wet and panties weren't able to hide it.

Lacus' soft low voice came through the speakers of the two observing computers. "Well I think we can guess Dearka was behind this..." Lacus panted, still not able to get full breaths. "Kira I know you don't want to kill anyone but do you think you can make an exception this once?"

"It would be my pleasure!" he replied to the pink haired girl. He whispered in her ear. "Anything for you..." as his shifted his body slightly to rub his hardness against her ass. She bit her bottom lip in response.

"You don't know it was me! It could have been anyone here!" Dearka tried to defend himself.

Lacus once again came at him relentlessly. "Cagalli is Kira's sister, Athrun is with Cagalli and Yzak is too military for little jokes and games like this."

"Yes! For once I'm glad I'm a trained killer!" Yzak gloated at Dearka who just seemed to pout.

"Fine, I was the mastermind but their all pawns! They could have cancelled the conference but they didn't!" He smiled. If he was going down, they were coming with him!

Kira thought about it for a moment. "You know, he's right. They COULD have cancelled it once it started up. Let's just deal with them all just to be safe." He chuckled, kissing her neck afterwards.

"They are our friends! We can't just....hmmm, not done yet?" She responded to his kissing. A little embarrassed that their friends were watching but her hormones were stronger. Damn him! He knows I can't stand it when he kisses my neck!

"I'm never done with you" he whispered hungrily in her ear, nibbling on that as well.

With those words bouncing around in her head, she rotated her body to face the computer. "We'll see you guys soon, we need to talk about this upcoming peace conference. Now, if you don't mind..."her voice trailed off. The four others instantly nodded and turned off the video conference. She turned back around to Kira and gave him a quick smile before diving under the blanket. His eyes only widened.


End file.
